Fear or Happiness?
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: Renesmee and her two brothers Blake and Zack have been searching for the family her mother had told them about in letters she had written for them.She had died in the bathtub giving birth to them.The Cullens had left leaving Bella pregnant and alone.Once they are older they go to Forks and when they see the Cullen's they don't know what to think.Then the wolves get involved...R
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys i had this idea for a story a while back. let me know what you think.**

Faith, a vampire, who had been watching over Bella took her children after she gave birth to them. She made sure they were all breathing and then turned her attention back to Bella. But it was too late, she had drowned in the water. Faith hadn't realized Renesmee had been watching her mother struggle for breath in the water then just stop. That was the last memory she had of her mother. Faith took the children out of the bathroom and packed up the stuff her and Bella had bought for them and the letters Bella wrote them in case she died, before calling 911. She told them she had heard struggling coming from the room next store and then a scream. They told her they would be right over. She put the children who were wrapped in blankets and towels into the stroller. She put a scarf over her head and put on sun glasses before leaving the door open for the police. She whipped off the door knobs and then left. She watched the police walk past her as she pushed the children into the elevator. They went down and exited the apartment building and onto the busy streets of New York. She walked until they reached an ally way. She pushed the dumpster out of the way and pulled a clear string that only vampires could see and the concrete opened up reveling stairs. She walked over and picked up the stroller. She started to run down the stairs and when she made it to the floor she ran back up closing the entrance. She ran back down and pushed the stroller threw the dark hallway before coming up to a door. She knocked on it in a pattern.

Thump, thump, thump, pause for three seconds, thump, thump, tap. Then a guy opened the door slightly to pear outside. He saw her an smiled

"Faith long time no see." He said opening the door

"Alec I need your help." Faith told him taking off her glasses and then he saw the children

"Faith please tell me you didn't change these children." Alec whined

"No! They are Bella Swan's children! She drowned in the tub and now I'm left to take care of them." She hissed at him

"Come inside. I'll help you." He told her with a sigh and she pushed the stroller inside.

Alec had left the Voltorie and only went back when their was a war going on. His sister came to visit him often and he knew she would keep the children from Aro because she has kept where he was for over two years away from Aro. He smiled at the thought of raising the children with Faith. He knew Faith had always wanted children and now he could let her have that.

"Alec I have all of the cloths we had bought and dippers. I have some baby food and bottles. I have some blood for them. Will you help me get them dressed and named?" She asked him

"Yes of course hunny." He told her and picked up one of the boys setting him on the couch and grabbing a blue jumper and jeans. He grabbed blue socks and got him dressed putting a dipper on him.

The boy had dark brown hair like Bella and green eyes like Edward used to have. He had Edwards face. But he resembled more Bella than Edward. Alec picked him up and went into the kitchen where Faith was with the other two baby's in the stroller. Alec laid him into it then noticed a baby girl. He watched her as she slept. Her golden blond curls around her head. She opened up her eyes like she knew someone was there. She had chocolate brow eyes with specks of gold around the pulps. Faith had put her in a pink jumper and jeans with flowers on them around the ankle. She had white socks on. Then he picked up the other boy to get him cleaned up and dressed. Alec wiped him off and put a green jumper on him with green socks and jeans. This baby boy had golden eyes that matched Edwards exactly and black hair. Alec picked him up off the couch and held him walking into the kitchen. Faith was feeding the boy in the blue jumper who still didn't have a name.

"Did Bella say what she wanted to name them?" Alec asked her grabbing a bottle of blood to feed the boy in the green jumper.

"She left them letters. I told her that she was having three children so she wrote down her three favorite names. This one that I am holding will be Zack and the one that you are holding is Blake. And the girl that is sleeping is Renesmee." She told him with a smile looking down at Zack.

Alec smiled at her. He noticed that Blake had drank all of his blood and took the bottle from him. He stood up and walked around trying to burp the boy. Faith did the same and once they burped Faith put Zack down and picked up Renesmee who was awake now and started to feed her. Alec laid Blake down in the stroller as he fell asleep. Alec walked back to his room to grab his camera and video recorder. He hit record and walked into the living room where Faith an the baby's were.

"Faith, say hi and introduce the baby's." He told her with a smile and she looked up at him smirking

"Well the one I am feeding now is little Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The boy in the green is Blake Anthony Cullen. And the boy in the blue is Zachary Mason Cullen. Their mother is Isabella Marie Swan. Their father is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. We are going to raise and love them for Bella. We would take you guys to your father but the Cullen's went off radar about a month ago." She told them then smiled up at Alec.

"Can't wait for them to start talking. Do you think they have powers?" Alec asked her getting close ups of the baby's

"I'm not sure. We will just have to wait to find out." Faith told him

**Well let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later  
Renesmee's POV

"Alec!" I yelled for him watching my brothers fight

Alec walked back to where I was in the training room and smirked before nodded to me. I used my powers i had just unlocked whitch was contorlling wind. The wind split them apart and then i used my mind control. I pictured them pined to the walls opposit of eachother and that's where they went. i got into their minds and pulled the anger out of them. i set them down onto the ground and let out a breath. Alec clapped behind me.

"That was perfect Renesmee." he told me and i glared at my brothers who where panting.

"What were you two fighting about?" i yelled at them

"Zack was getting into my mind again." Blake told me and i looked at Zack

"Red don't let him lie to you, i wouldn't ever want to go into his mind. The only time i do is when you tell me to or he has a vision." Zack told me

"Both of you stop. If you two fight one more time i'm going to hurt you." i told them and Alec chuckled behind me

"Come on you three. Faith wanted me to give you guys the last letters." Alec said and we all ran out of the training room and down the long hallway past our rooms and the kitchen heading stait into the living room. we sat on the couch and waited for Alec.

It has been Six years sense my mother died giving birth to us. it hasn't seemed like that long because we never went above ground. Alec and Faith never let us because of the other vampires out there that would kill us. Alec told us that once they thought we were strong enough and smart enough to survive on our own would they let us up to the above world. They tought us everything we should know, from fighting, to dealing with our thirst. Faith tought me how to cook, and we had all learned everything we needed to for school and job perpuses. Faith said that we would get the last letters a few days before we went out on our own. Blake looks about 18 now and Zack looks 17, then there is me who looks 17 but just barly passing for it. i looked the youngest out of the three of us and we had about one more year of growing before we were frozen. Alec walked in with faith and handed each of us our last envalope. they sat acrossed from us watching our faces for our reaction. i opened mine last a little shocked that we were going off on our own in a day or so. i started to read it.

_My lovely daughter Renesmee,_

_ This is it. No more letters. i know you are beutiful because you are my daughter. i wish i could have watched you grow up and see how pretty you are. i wanted to tell you where you have to go. you and your brothers must go to Forks, Washinton and go to school there. That is where i grew up and met your father. Faith has a place for you three to stay at knowing i wanted you three to go to school where i did. You may meet your father and his family there when you go. There is Alice, she is like a pixy fairy. she loves fashion and loves to go shoping. then you have Jasper who is Alice's mate. Jasper is very quiet and very sweete. He never leaves Alice's side. then you have Rosily, she is breathtakingly beutiful. She seems cold hearted at first but when she gets to know you she will lighten up. then there is Emmet, he is very big and sort of intimadating. He is Rosily's mate. Last but not at all least is your father, Edward. He seems like the loner type and doesn't talk much. He can read minds by the way, Alice can see the future, Jasper controls your emotions, and Emmet has supper masive streangth. They always sit at the table farthest from everyone else by a window. You three have been kicking like crazy all day. I love you all so much. I can't believe this is it. I love you. Keep your brothers in line for me. My father Charlie is the police cheef so go by and see him. Tell him I love him. i left a note for him and my best friend Jacob in your envalope. Please take them their letters. I love you all so very much. Be strong my little angel._

_I love you,_

_ Mom._

I could feel the tears wanting to run down my face but i kept them in my eyes. i blinked them away before looking at my brothers. the bothe looked over at me and we turned to Alec and Faith.

"I have you three inrolled in school already. you have furniture in your guyses little house. it is already paid off and everyting has been taken care of. the onlyting that you three have to pay for is food and whatever else you want to get. And i have these that your mother wanted me to make." she told us handing the boys leather braclets with cresents on them. she handed me a necklace with the same cresent on it.

i looked at the cresent. It had the tree of life in the middle and under the tree sat a lone moonlace flower. i put it on and smiled at them. the boys put theirs on and looked at them.

"There isn't anything out there in the world like those. They are your mothers own desighn. Your last names are Antico. That is now what they stand for. Never take them off. When you wear them your mother is there with you. i sugest you three go get packed, you leave at 6am whitch is in three hours." Faith told us

we all got up and hugged them.

"Thank you so much." i told them

"Anything for you three. Now we will be down in about wo weeks to see how you three are getting along. Now go pack." Alec tolld me and i smiled and ave Faith a kiss on the cheek before running to my room to pack.

**Edwards POV (The next morning)**

Six years. It has been six years sense they founf Bella dead in the bathtub. Her body covered in brusies and cuts. She looked unhelthy and you could see her bones threw her skin. I couldn't believe i had left her unpretected. We were on our way back to Forks. Yeah it was early but Everyone we knew had moved out of Forks so we could come back. We were starting school tomorrow. We were all prepared for all of the attenchion we always got. We were all excited to get back to the old house. Alice still looked for the thing that killed Bella but she only saw this women who had a camra snaping pictures. We all kept in contact after that. Now i was on my way to the old hour by yself because everyone had arived last night but i had decided at the last minute that i was going to go back. so here i am sitting on a plane about ten muinutes before we landed. I just wanted to get all of this over with.

**Renesmee's POV (Getting off the plane)**

Once we got off the plane and into the airport we smelled them. Vampires. we looked around but didn't see anyone with creepy eyes. Blake put his shield up incase they tried to attack us. i looked around and then i saw her. a little pixy like girl holdin onto the arm of a guy who looked ready to kill something. my heart rate picked up speed and i stopped.

"Red what's the matter?" Blake asked me

"Zack what are those two over there thinking?" i asked him looking over at the two standing over there

"The girl is thinking about her brother and wondering where he is while the guy is trying to figure out what a smell is. That's our sent. We need to get out of here." he told us as we took our bags to our car that was parked for us.

we put our stuff in the back and the trunk of the car. i told the guys i would meet them there that i had to run and strech my legs.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked me

"Don't worry if something were going to happen to me you would have seen it. I will meet you two there give me two hours because i'm going to hunt some." i told them streching my arms above my head

"Alright be at the house by ten." Zack told me and i nodded giving bothe of them a hug

"I swear if you two get into a fight or something while i'm gone i won't make you cookies." i told them and they both looked at me

"We promise now go on. See you at home." Blake told me and the got into the car

i walked on the side walk until i reached an ally way. i joged at a human pace into it and ran until i got to the woods. after i was inside i ran as fast as i could. i fallowed the vampires sent until i made it to a house that didn't have walls ust windows. i hid behind a tree and listened to them talk.

"It feels good to be back here again." a womens voice said and then i saw her

that must be Rosily. i thouht then i caught the sent of something else. it smelled like wet dog then there was growling behind me. that's when i saw it. a bear like dog creecher stood over me. i froze in my place beore putting on my "Be brave" face. i stood my ground as it growled at me. it crouched down and then my heart rate picked up. this thing was going to attack me.

_Fuck my life_

i ran at a human speed into the clearing of a yard these vampires had. i ran then i got cut off by another wolf. this one was grey while the one behind me was grey with a little brown to him. i yelped falling backward. i let tears come to my eyes as i tried to act human. i mean these vampires would watch as a human died woud they? i closed my eyes tight and started to shake in "fear". tears spilled out over my cheeks and they stopped not expecting this.

"Please, please don't kill me." i "beged" them

they looked at eachother then a man came out with a women.

"Seth, Leah it's ust a girl." the man said as the women got down by me

"Sweet heart it's alright they aren't going to hurt you. Are you alright?" She asked me in a caring voice

i nodded whiping my tears off my face. i was still shaking. she smiled warmly at me before helpng me up. i stood with her as three other people came out of the woods. the girl stopped along with the guy. i had seen them at the air port but the other guy was different. he looked at me tuning his head.

"What are you doing way out here in the wood in the first place sweetie?" the women asked me and i pulled the letter for Jacob out of my pocket.

"I'm supost to give this to a Jacob Black." i read his name off of the envalope.

"He lives in Lu Push." the man told me

"I was told to bring it here. he is usualy here acording to the instruction i got." i told them

"Who told you this?" the pixy like girl asked me

"Bella. She was my anuts friend, me and my brothers lived with my aunt and one day she handed me these two letters and asked me to take Jacob's here because she was sure he was here and then one to her dad. The next day she was found dead." i told them and looked over to the new guy. "I'm sorry for your loss Edward."

He looked at me then was right infront of me. put a hard look on my face. he growled and i snarled surprizing everyone.

"What are you?" he asked me

"Your worst nightmare." i told him with a smirk and he went to lung at me but i quickly got out of the way.

he stopped shocked by how quick i was.

"Now i'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to give this to Jacob then leave. i guess you all will be at school tomorrow? If so then this should be fun." i said the last part with a smirk

"Esme go get him." Jasper said

she nodded and ran inside. then she came out with a tan guy who wasn't wearing a shirl or shoes. everyone watched me with curiouse looks. the guy came down the steps and walked over to me.

"Are you Jacob Black?" i asked him

"Yeah, and you are?" he asked me and i smirked

"I go by Red." i sent to him in his mind making him jump a litte

"What the hell?" he asked

"Just a little trick i picked up. Any way i only have an hour then my brothers will be tearing the town down looking for me and i sure as hell don't want people to die just because i am late so here you go." i told him handing him the letter

_"This chick is crazy." _i heard Emmet's voice as i searched threw everyone's voice

"I heard that Emmet and i'm not crazy. just...how would you be if you watched your mother die because of you? This is the first time i have been outside ever." i told them

"You poor thing." Esme said

"Please don't give me pitty, i don't want it. and i'm not a thing. i'm a girl." i told her

"What is your name?" Rosily asked me

i looked at Esme. so that is were mom got my name. i can't tell them my real name.

"I go by Red, Ness, or my real name but i'm not really fond of it because of how long it is." i told them

"What is it?" Alice asked me

"Renesmee, please don't laugh my mother came up with the name. thats why i don't use it. because no one can say it like she did." i told them

"What happened to your mother?" Jasper asked me

"She died..." i told them

"How?" Esme asked me

"She drowned, i watched as all the pain she got from my father finaly came down on her and she just didn't try to stop it or come back up. one minute she was smiling then she went under and struggaled a little then just stopped moving...she just could handle the pain anymore...the pain i brought her..." i told them feeling the lump in my throat grow

"Ness that's not true you didn't cause her any pain." Esme told me with a hug

"I need to go. And Jacob Bella told me to tell you to read that alone and don't think about what is writen at all unless you are out of hearing range of Mr. Mind reader over there." i told him looking at Edward

i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Uggghhh." i said earning a laugh from emmet

i pulled out the phone and looked at it.

"Does someone know how to answer this?" i asked them

esme clicked the green button and i put it up to my ear.

"What is it Blake?" i asked

"It's Zack Red, Blake just went under." he told me a little panicked

"What do you mean went under?" i asked him

"Like he was standing in the living room talking to Alec on the phone then he just fell over. i think he wnet into one." he told me and i panicked

"And you didn't think to talk to him?! When he does that you are supost to keep him talking so he tells you what happens!" i yelled at him panic in my voice

"I'm sorry! i didn't know he was going under until i walked into the living room and saw him on the floor." he told me

"God damn it Zackery Mason Antico! I'll be there in five minutes and when i get him out i'm kicking your ass!" i yelled into the phone and hit the end button

"Everything alright?" Emmet asked with a laugh

"No my brother is a fucking idiot, Ummm Carlisle will you come with me? i'm going to need a doctor." i told him

"Of course. I'll go get my bag." he told me and went inside

"Jasper and I are going to come with you guys if that is okay?" Alice asked me

i smiled at her, "Thank you Alice. You two are welcome to come with us."

she smiled at me and nodded. Carlisle came out and then we ran off.

**Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as the girl ran off faster than them and they got a head start. We all looked where they had entered the forest and I tore my eyes away as Seth and Leah came out in human form.

"What the hell was that?" Leah asked

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like her in all of my years of being a vampire." Esme told her

"I couldn't read her mind. I couldn't get a sent from her either." Edward told us

'That thing had a heart beet and she cried like tears! But she moves like a vampire." Seth said and I looked at the envelope

I opened it and read the first two lines.

_My best friend Jacob,_  
_ Well as you have probebly heard by now I have died. I gave my life for theirs and I guess the way you all will look at it, I died because of them._

That was all I read and I felt myself start to shake. Edwards eyes got wide and I looked at them.

"Those things are going to school tomorrow?" I asked him

"Yeah, we will bring them back here. If they don't come do you think you guys could chase them here?" Edward asked us

"Yeah, we will." I told him

**Renesmee's POV**

When we walked into the house Blake was on the floor and Zack was talking to him.

"Zack this is Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle is a doctor and he is going to help when I do what I have to do." I told him and got down by him

"Red you know how dangerous that is!" Zack told me

"I know but we need to get him out." I told him

'What are you going to be doing?" Jasper asked me

"I'm going into his mind to make him come back and be awake. He got pulled into something and the only way to get him out is for me to do this. I've only done it one other time but I got this." I told them

I opened up his mind and flipped threw it like a book. It was so easy for me to go threw it. When I found his vision and watched it I knew that things were going to get bad unless we change their thoughts about us. I pulled him out of his vision and his eyes opened. I sighed and felt my head ach coming on.

"Hey Red. What did I miss?" He asked then saw the new vampires in the room.

He shot up and growled at them.

"Blake no! They are here to help if things went bad. Tell them you are sorry." I told him trying to stand but had to have Zack help me up

"Sorry." He muttered almost to low for me to hear

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I told him

"I said I am sorry." He said a little louder and Alice laughed

"It's fine we know you were just trying to protect them. Hi I'm Alice." She said putting out he hand for him to shake but he just looked at it

"Sorry we haven't had any other vampire contact but our parents. He doesn't know what to do." I told them

"Yes I do but that is a friendly gesture." He said

"Well I consider us friends." Alice said taking her hand back

Then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Red it's Alec, Faith wanted me to call and make sure everything is going alright." He told me

"Hey Alec, yeah everything is going fine." I told him

"Have you met them yet?" He asked

"Yeah they are standing right here at the house." I told him

"Red! You should know better than to let them into the house!" He hissed at me

"I had to! Blake went under and sense he is a doctor I though it would be good to have him here in case things went bad." I told him

"We will be there when you get home after school. I'll see you tomorrow." He told me and hung up

"Who is Alec?" Alice asked glancing nervously at Jasper and Carlisle

"He is like our dad. His name is Alec Voltorie. I'm sure you know him." Zack said

Their eyes grew wide with worry.

"What does he mean they are coming here?" Jasper asked

"They are coming to check up on us. Him and Faith are." I told them

They looked at us shocked.

"You three are going to come with us. You need to tell us why they are coming here." Jasper told us

"No we aren't, they are just coming to check on us." Zack told them

"Why?" Alice asked

"Because they raised us. They are like our parents." Blake told them

"We should go. It was nice meeting you." Carlisle said and they left

**let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's POV**

"So wait, let me get this right. One of the most evil and most deadliest vampires will be in Forks in less then five hours and there isn't anything we can do about it?" Seth asked me

"Yes Alec and this girl named Faith raised these children. They are coming here to check up on them. Now we need to be going to school. Everyone be ready." Edward said and we all headed out of the house and into the garage. Jasper got into our Volvo and I fallowed when we got to the school we looked around and something was missing.

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked into the police station and saw a lady sitting at the front desk. She stopped typing to look at me.

'May I help you?" She asked

"I'm here to see Charlie Swan please. It's important." I told her and she went to her phone.

"Chief Swan, there is a young girl here she says she needs to see you and she says it is important." She told him

"Alright I'll send her in." She said and hung up

"He said for you to go on back. It is the last door on the left." She told me

"Thank you." I told her

I walked down the hallway making it to the door. I put my hand on the door knob and stopped. I took in a calming breath then I walked into his office. When I walked in he was sitting at his desk and was typing away on his computer. When I entered he stopped and smiled at me. I closed the door and stood there. He had some grey spots in his hair and some worry lines on his forehead.

"You can take a seat if you want." He offered

"Thank you." I said and sat down putting the letter in my lap.

"So what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" He asked me

"Well my mother and your daughter Bella were really good friends. I had seen Bella a few hours before she had died and she gave me two letters. One for you and one for her friend Jacob Black. I took him his letter yesterday when I first got here. You see me and my brothers just moved here and our parents will be here soon. We came from New York but decided to move here because Bella wanted us to see how she grew up. My mother and Father had to stay an extra day to send the rest of our things here. Anyway I came to give you your letter from Bella." I told him handing him his letter

I could see the pain on his face when I said Bella's name. He took the letter in his hands and looked at me then back down at the letter. He slowly opened it making sure not to tare it. He unfolded the papers and began to read it. As he read I could see the tears building up in his eyes. It took him five minutes to read it all and once he was done there were tears on his face. He wiped his face off and sucked in a shaky breath.

"So Renesmee you and your siblings are Bella's adopted children?" He asked me

I nodded tears coming to my eyes as well.

"She was an amazing mother. We miss her very much. Her friend Faith has been taking care of us sense she died. We were there when it happened. We call Faith and Alec our parents because if we don't then people will think it is wired. Bella was the best mother anyone could ask for." I told him whipping the tears that had fallen down my face.

He smiled at me. "Can I meet them? Your brothers and Faith and Alec?" He asked me

"I can bring them by after Faith and Alec get here." I told him

"That would be great. Do you want me to take you to the school?" He asked me

"Yes please, I still haven't figured out my way around here yet. If it isn't any trouble to you could we stop by my house for a minute so I can grab my bag?" I asked him

"No trouble at all Renesmee." He told me

"Please just call me Red. That's what everyone calls me." I told him as we stood

"Alright Red. Come on." He said and we started out the door.

He locked his office and told the front desk he would be back and then we got into his cruiser. His phone started to ring when we got into his car.

"Hey Sue." He said

"Yeah I'll be right there. I have company with me do you care if I bring her?" He asked

"Alright we will be there in a minute." He told her and hung up

"That was my wife Sue. She wanted me to come home for lunch. So why don't we get you something to eat before I take you to school. You can meet Leah and Seth while you are there." He told me

"Oh, I've already ran into them yesterday. I don't think they like me much. "I told him

"Really? Where did you meet them?" He asked me

"I was back running in the woods to take Jacob his letter when the three of them were back there. I think they got the wrong impression of me." I told him

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be fine." He said and pulled into his driveway.

I could hear them all in the house playing around and joking. I let out a breath then got out of the car. We walked up to the porch and I stopped.

"Don't worry Red you are safe here. No need to freak out. Maybe you three can start fresh." He told me and then steppe inside.

I stepped in after him and closed the door. I saw four guys sitting on the couch and then two boys and a girl sitting on the other one. When I walked in they all stood up. Sue came over and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie, who is this?' Sue asked him

"This is Red. She came to see me at the station today. I was going to give her a ride to the school and then you called. So I thought we should feed her before we take her to the school. Red this is a small portion of everyone. That is Embry, Quil, Jarred, Paul, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Everyone this is Red. And Red this is Sue." He told me and Sue stuck her hand out to me.

I shook it an smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow your burning up! Let me feel your forehead sweetie." She said and pulled me forward.

She felt my head then her own.

"I'm fine really it's just I haven't been sleeping and I'm not used to the weather." I told her

'Charlie she has a fever. Do we still have that cold medicine?" She asked him

"Yeah I think it's in the cabinet." He told her and she pulled me into the kitchen.

"Seth and Leah told me about you." She whispered to me grabbing the medicine

"I made a very bad impression on them. I was trying to seem stronger because I was around vampires and shape shifters. Do you know how intimidating that is?" I asked her

"Yes I understand. So what exactly are you?" She asked me poring the medicine into a spoon

"I'm a half-breed. So are my brothers." I told her

"Here open up. So there are more of you? What are your brothers like?" She asked me shoving the spoon in my mouth

The liquid tasted horrible. I started to cough after I swallowed it. She smiled and laughed softly.

"What IS that?!" I asked her between coughs

"It's some medicine that I give to Seth and Leah whenever they get to hot where they don't like it. It drops your temperature back to normal." She told me putting it away

"Alright, well my brothers are very protective of me even thought I'm the strongest of the three. They mess with each other a lot and we are all very close. You mess with one of us and we all come after you. Sort of like how you would be if someone hurt your family." I told her

"So you are the mother figure to them? Keep them in line?" She asked me as we sat at the table

"Yeah I do. If I tell you something you swear not to say anything or think about it?" I asked her

"Is it really that serious? "She asked me

"Yes, our lives depend on this. The Cullen's and the pack can't know either. I trust you will keep this between you and me?" I asked her

"I swear." She told me

_My brothers and I are Bella's children. Edward Cullen is our father._ I wrote it down on a piece of paper and then handed it to her

She read it then looked at me.

"Oh my God." She said a little louder than a whisper and then Seth came into the kitchen

"What's wrong mom?" He asked her

"Nothing Seth. I was just happy that the medicine worked." She told him and walked over to the stove. She lit the paper on fire while my heart picked up speed

Seth looked at me and walked closer. I got up out of my chair and got closer to the wall.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." He told me

"How do I know that?" I asked him

"Because none of us are going to. We were all listening to what you were telling my mom. Leah thought it was funny that you were intimidated by us. We all said we weren't going to hurt you or your brothers." He told me

He looked like he was telling the truth so I calmed down a little. I looked at Sue who nodded.

"So what does that mean?" I asked him

"It means you can hang with us if you want. As long as you don't kill anyone we are fine with you." He told me with a smirk

My face paled at the thought of us killing someone. I groaned and put my head on the table.

"Are you okay?" He asked me

"Why did you have to mention killing someone? That is just...gross." I told him

"So you guys don't drink human blood?" He asked me

"Heavens no. We only drink animal blood but we mostly live off human food. We can live off both. We only hunt about once a week but that's because we don't like being around people when we are even a tad bit thirsty because we have never been around humans before." I told him

"What do you mean?" He asked me

"Our parents didn't want us out in the open because of the Voltaire. This is our second day being around people. If the Voltaire found out about us then we would be put to death. That is why we don't wander around and tell anyone what we are. We can't be found." I told him

"But that Alec guy he is part of the Voltaire. He is one of the deadliest ones." He told me

"He has kept us hidden from them for a long time. Speaking of him what time is it?" I asked

"School just let out five minutes ago." He told me and I panicked

"Darn it! If I don't get home before they do they will kill me!" I said

"Why don't you go with her Seth. Keep her safe and l will tell them you took her home." Sue told him

"Alright come on." Seth said

"Hold on I need to say goodbye to Charlie." I said and ran into the living room

"I'm sorry but I need to beat my brothers home. What time should I be back?" I asked Charlie

"Be back around seven." He told me and gave me a hug

I hugged him back. "It was nice to meet you."

"Don't be a stranger." He told me

"Never. Goodbye everyone I guess you will all be here to meet my brothers and my parents. I will see you all again at seven. Nice meeting you." I said and ran out the back door after Seth

He was in the wood waiting for me in his wolf form. I nodded to him and we ran. When we made it to my house we stopped.

"I'll see you at Seven Seth. Thank you for helping me out." I told him and he nodded

I ran into the house and was pulled into a hug. I smiled knowing it was Faith.

"Where are your brothers?" She asked me

"They should be here any second. I didn't go to school today. I went to visit Charlie and gave him the note mom had left him. He wants to meet Blake and Zack. He also wants to meet you and Alec. Mom told him in the letter that she adopted us and then I told him how you and her were friends and after she died you and Alec took us in." I told her and then my brothers walked in

I went over and hugged Alec.

"Hey kid." He said

"I'm not a kid." I told him

"I know, so what time do we get to go and meet Charlie?" He asked me

"At seven. And everyone is going to be there. Even all the wolves. They want to meet us all." I told them

"So Wolves and Humans? Is that our company now?" Blake asked me

"Yep. Got a problem with it?' Someone asked from the door and I saw Seth

"Seth what are you doing here? I thought you left." I told him

"I smelled vampire and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He told me

"Yeah, Seth this is my brother Blake and my other brother Zack. And this is Alec, and that is Faith. Everyone this is one of the wolves his name is Seth." I told them

"Good to meet you Seth." Faith said

"Nice to meet you as well." He said to her

"So I take it you and the wolves will be watching them and making sure nothing happens to them?" Alec asked him

"Yep. Don't worry they are in good hands. Now I need to get back before they start to worry. It was nice meeting you guys." Seth said and left.

"He seems nice." Faith said smiling at me

"That's Seth. So why exactly are you guys here again?" I asked

"We came to check on you three and see if there is any other coven or other vampires around here and the only coven is the Cullen's. Speaking of them do they know?" Alec asked

"No, no one does the only thing the wolves know is that we are half-breeds." I told them

"Alright, well I'm going to go hunt before we go because there will be humans there. Anyone want to go?" Zack asked

"I'll go." Blake said

"Faith and I are going to go get colored contacts. Red will you be okay by yourself?" Alec asked me

"Yeah I will. I think I'm going to head to Charlie's house in a little bit. Just fallow my sent there." I told them

"Alright see you in a bit Red." Blake said and they all left.

I sighed and went into my room. I opened one of my boxes that had all of my pictures in it. I started taking out the ones that went on the walls. The ones that went on the walls were my pictures of my brothers and my drawings. After I had them up I opened up another box that had my pictures that we took once a week while we were growing. They were pictures of my brothers, me, Faith, and Alec. I had some other pictures of everyone with Jane, and Felix. Then some were just my brothers when they were playing a game, Faith cooking, Jane and Alec talking, Felix beating my brothers at a game. Then there was one of me on Blake's back with Zack standing by us. We were all smiling. That one was taken a week before we left. Then I pulled out the ones of my mom. The one I liked was the one of her and Edward at her birthday party. They looked so in love back then. My favorite one that I kept at my bed side table with the one of me and my brothers was my mom when she was first pregnant with us. She still looked healthy and you could see the baby bump on her stomach. She had her hands on her stomach smiling down at it. Then the one of Her and Faith smiling like idiots before mom found out she was pregnant. Those were the ones that I kept on my bed side table. I loved those pictures. I heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it. When I opened the door Emmet and Jasper were standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked them

"Yeah if you come with us then we won't have a problem." Emmet said

"Why should I?" I asked them

"Because we want you to explain to everyone why a Voltaire guard member is here.' Jasper said then I felt sleepy

"What?" I asked then I blacked out

**let me know what you think. Please review. -Thalia**


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's POV

There was a knock at the door. Everyone was here but Jake and he had patrol and then Red and her family.

'Got it"! I yelled and answered the door. I saw Faith, Alec, Blake, and Zack but no Red.

Faith had hazel eyes and Alec had blue eyes. I was thankful that they remembered to put in contacts.

"Where is Red?" I asked them

"She should be here. She said she would be coming here after we left like three hours ago." Zack told me

"She isn't here." I told them

"She wasn't at the house either. We need to find her." Faith said

"Find who?" Charlie asked coming into the room

"Red, we went out for a few hours while she was unpacking her room and told us that she would meet us here. We left three hours ago and she isn't at the house." Blake told him

"Hold on let me try her cell." Zack said and called her

"Thank God!" She sighed threw the phone

"Red where are you?" Zack asked her

"I'm not sure. I just woke up a few minutes ago and it's black." She told him

"What do you remember?" He asked her

"I was at the house then Jasper and Emmet came and then I just fell asleep." She told him

"Alright we will be there in a minute." He told her

"All is well she went to see Alice for a bit and lost track of time. We will go get her." Zack told Charlie

"I think Leah, Paul and I will go with. You guys can get lost if you don't know your way around." I told them and they nodded

Leah and Paul fallowed us out the door and we all ran into the woods. We turned and called for Jacob but he didn't answer.

"Do you think he was in on it?" Leah asked

"He may have been. I mean Bella was his best friend then this girl comes around and says that she knew her." I told her

We made it to the woods and we changed back into human form. I saw Zack run into the house with Blake behind him. Then shadows moved around in the house and we ran in. Jasper was in front of Alice protecting her Edward was on the ground with Zack on him holding him down. Blake had Rosily in a head lock. Faith had Esme so no one moved. Alec stood there with a smirk on his face.

'Where is Renesmee?" Alec asked in a calm voice

"Who?" Carlisle asked

"They don't know her as Renesmee." Zack told him

"What did you do with Red?" He asked again

No one spoke. Zack growled

"What is it?" I asked

"Jacob and Emmet have her. They are taking her to the cliff side." He growled pushing Edward into the floor more and more

"How did you know?" Jasper asked

"Father of the year here was thinking it." He said

"What? Edward doesn't have any kids." Leah said

"Renesmee, Blake and I are his children. Bella was our mother." Zack told them

"That's why I didn't see her anymore! You were the blocks!" Alice yelled

"Yes and I swear if Renesmee is harmed you all will die." Blake told them in a venomous voice and they ran out the door.

No one moved or really even breathed.

"Lovely aren't they?" Alec asked with a slight chuckle.

"Alec! Now isn't the time!" Faith hissed at him

"Did you two kill Bella?" Esme asked

"No! We would never do that!" Alec said

"Hello everyone I'm Faith one of Bella's friends that was with her for her pregnancy. I was a vampire when I met Bella and I'm the one that told her she was pregnant. I have letters for all of you from Bella. Now if I let her go none of you better make a move." She told them

They all nodded and she shoved Esme towards Carlisle who caught her. Faith reached into her purse and handed a letter to everyone. She handed Leah and me one and then one for the whole pack to read at the next Bon fire. We all looked at Faith.

"Go on open them." She said going to Alec's side

We all opened them. I started to read mine.

_Dear Seth,_  
_ Well if you are reading this I didn't make it. Please don't blame them because it wasn't their fault. Please, sense you will be more understanding about all of this, be there for them. Don't let anyone hurt them because I know Jacob didn't read his letter because he wouldn't do that. So stop him from doing anything stupid. You were always one of my friends and I'm sorry you had to find out like this. Just please keep them safe and be there for them when the others aren't. Thank you Seth._  
_ Love,_  
_ Bella_

I folded it up and saw that almost everyone was done reading their letters.

"So you all see, they don't mean any harm. They know you are their family but they didn't want to tell you just yet. They wanted to wait for a while before they told you." Faith told us

"I didn't know what to think at this moment." I looked at Leah and then at Faith and Alec.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked them

"Just don't judge them. They aren't very trusting and sort of keep to them selves until they get to know you. I remember the first time they met me. It was three days after they had been born, i left them with Alec while i went to get blood and cloths that would last us until they were twelve. When I came back they looked about four or five months old. Alec was pulling Zack off of Blake who he had rolled over onto. I went and pick Renesmee up and she screamed like I was trying to kill her. So Alec had to take her and calm her down. It took about a day or so then they started letting me hold them. Blake is more trusting that is why I got scared when he said that. But I guess it's a sibling thing." Faith told us

"So wait Alec raised them?" Rosily asked

"Yes I did. Every few months or so Jane and Felix would come and watch them so we could get a break and go out. I also trained them on how to control and use their powers." He told us

"They have powers?" Edward asked finally speaking

'Yes, Red can control your mind and your body. She can show you memories from a single touch. Zack, he can read minds and he loves a good fight. Blake, can see the past present and future of anyone that he meets or has been told about. He is very smart and he reminds me of Carlisle. They all have a power that they don't really like talking about so I will let them tell you or show you in their own time." Faith told us

"No wonder the Voltaire wants them." Jasper said

"Those poor children. Where they their when Bella died?" Esme asked

"Yes I had helped her deliver and I was making sure they were breathing and okay then when I turned back around she was dead. I don't think any of them saw her die or anything." She told us

Then we heard screaming and we all took off out of the house.

Renesmee's POV

I opened my eyes and then I heard water. I was being carried. I started to struggle.

"Calm down Red your just going for a swim." Emmet told me

_Swim. Water_. Those thoughts crosse my mind and then I saw my mom struggling for breath in the tub. I started to freak out. I started to cry.

"Please not the water! Please please!" I begged as the sound of water got closer

My heart rate picked up. "Please! Please don't put me in the water! Please!"

"Calm down its not going to kill you." Jacob told me

"Please! Not the water! Anything but the water! Please!" Wet hot tears started to roll down my cheeks more and more

We reached the edge of the water and I could tell it was a fifty foot drop. I started screaming and doing anything I could to get out of his grip. Jacob grabbed me from Emmet.

"Hey Jacob just let her go she is freaked out enough." Emmet told him

"This thing killed Bella! Do you really think I'm going to let her live?" Jacob asked him

"Jacob she is just a girl." He told him

Jacob moved closer to the edge and I started to scream and kick at him.

"Jacob let her go." I heard Blake say

"Do you really want me to let her go?" He asked him and grabbed my upper arm holding me out over the edge where all he would have to do was let me go and I would die.

I started to scream even louder now and I cried. I held onto his hand as tight as I could.

"Jacob put her down." I heard Edward say

"They killed her Edward! I would expect you to would want them dead." He told him

My arm started to slip as it began to poor down rain.

"Jacob let her go.' Alec hissed at him

"You want her so bad blood sucker! Go get her!" He said and then I started to fall

I screamed as I fell. I slammed into the water knocking the wind out of me and started to sink. Something landed into the water by me and then grabbed me from around the waist. Then I didn't see anything. Just darkness.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Please review. i'm asking for five reviews and after i get those five i will update. Thanks. -Thalia**


End file.
